


an ocean away

by missMARGARITAschuyler (blasphemyincarnate)



Series: write like you’re running out of time - hamilton drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A straight couple, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Indecision, Love, Romance, Supernatural References, The reincarnation AU I would never write, Totally would have angst if this was a multi-chapter fic, cause she’s smart like that, happiness, how to tag - wikihow, i swear theo doesn’t burn up on the ceiling like Jess did, late night ramblings, likely finished some time during the day, literally tagging at one am, night guys, sage advice from theodosia, started at 1 AM, ”what would I do without you” “crash and burn”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/missMARGARITAschuyler
Summary: “Alexander Henriquez, claimed reincarnate of the first Treasury of State Alexander Hamilton, is running for president with Aaron Burns, the alleged murderer of said Treasury of State, as his Vice President. If he wins, he’ll be our first openly LGBT+ president. He’ll be our first reincarnate President. He’ll be our first Founding Father President. If Henriquez wins, it’ll be a lot of firsts. For him, and for America.”An ocean away, the reincarnation of Philip Hamilton changed the channel and glanced at his diploma. “Philippe Harrison,” he murmured to himself. Not his real name. “Hamilton, Philip Hamilton.”Knowing he was a Hamilton didn’t change the indecision over visiting his father.Maybe Theodosia could.





	an ocean away

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a Reincarnation AU, one where Hamilton ends up running for president (at age 27, because tEcHnIcAlLy he's 200-something now) and Philip is living in England with Theodosia Burr Jr. I've probably messed up some terms, seeing as I'm American and I don't speak the uh  
> The traditional version of English? Is that what it's called? Dunno, but that's what I'm calling it now.

“Alexander Henriquez, claimed reincarnate of the first Treasury of State Alexander Hamilton, is running for president with Aaron Burns, the alleged murderer of said Treasury of State, as his Vice President. If he wins, he’ll be our first openly LGBT+ president. He’ll be our first reincarnate President. He’ll be our first Founding Father President. If Henriquez wins, it’ll be a lot of firsts. For him, and for America.”

An ocean away, the reincarnation of Philip Hamilton muted the television and glanced at his diploma. “Philippe Harrison,” he murmured to himself. Not his real name. “Hamilton, Philip Hamilton. The eldest son who died at the age of nineteen over some stupid duel for honor."

"It was pretty stupid," a soft voice says. Philip looks up and brushes red hair out of his face, grinning at the girl in the doorway. "Eacker didn't even do anything all that bad."

"In retrospect, it probably would've been great if you were around to tell me that 200 years ago," he said, standing up and greeting Theodosia Burr Alston with a kiss. "'Hey, Hamilton! Don't duel Eacker! He called out the whole Federalist party and was also like really drunk!'"

"You aren't exactly known for rational thinking," she points out as she pulls her black hair out of its bun. Theodosia glanced at the television, then at Philip, before turning the sound up. "Don't you want to see him?"

Philip sat back down on the couch as she curled up next to him. He doesn't have to ask who she's talking about - his father. Or the person who used to be his father. It's almost comical to think that they're the same age now. "I guess. I mean... yeah. I don't know."

"Is it too weird? Last time you saw each other wasn't under great circumstances."

"I mean, I was dying. That's not a great circumstance no matter what."

“Philip,” Theodosia says sternly. She takes the forgotten rubber band and starts to braid her hair. “I’m serious. You know they love you.”

”I don’t know, Theo, it’s just weird.” He shrugged and watched the TV, where Alexander was giving a speech. A man with curly brown hair stands just behind him. Philip recognizes him - Senator Alexander Larson’s son. Jonathan Larson. John Laurens. Alexander’s boyfriend. Philip couldn’t help but wince at the thought. If sodomy hadn’t been illegal, if John had lived... Philip might never have existed. 

“Why, because of your age? Or is it something else?”

”Why are you trying to convince me to go see him anyways?” He retorted, looking away.

”He misses you. And...” She glanced at the screen and Philip followed her gaze.  _Oh._  Aaron Burns was on screen now, talking about their plans. He didn’t have Alexander’s furious passion or Angela Scott’s calculated precision. He had... a quiet calm around him, self-assured and ready for anything. It was a nice change.

”You want to see your father,” Philip said gently.

”Yeah. I mean, I miss him, you know? After my mother died, the two of us only had each other. And then my ship went down and he didn’t even have that anymore.”

Philip was quiet for a bit, thinking. Aaron finished his speech and stepped aside. John Laurens took the stage. Philip winced again and looked for Elise Scott in the small group of friends waiting for Alexander. He watched her smile at the camera, then at her friends, then at the crowd. He sighed and picked up his phone.

”Okay.”

It obviously wasn’t what Theodosia was expecting, but she smiled happily and took it in stride. “Okay? We can go?”

”We can go.” To prove his point, Philip lifted his phone and made a show of tapping in Alexander’s number. He’d already clicked call by the time he realized that this call was going to be on national TV.

”Fuck,” he muttered, watching Alexander on the screen. The black-haired man glanced at his phone, made to hang up. Philip’s heart sank, even though he expected it. Then a voice came through the phone.

”Hello?” Alexander Hamilton sounded hesitant and not at all confident when he answered the phone. Philip’s breath caught in his throat.

”Dad?”


End file.
